


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rain

Half sitting, half laying on the couch, Maria propped herself up on her elbow as her eyes remained lightly shut. The magic hour lighting outside her window casting across the room, yet she remained too exhausted to appreciate it. At the back of her mind a particular thought still lingered. Lawson had made some offhand mention about her own children, yet being in one of her especially industrious moods, Maria hadn’t a chance to ask any follow up questions. Having volunteered herself fully aware of the consequences. A brief laugh followed as a fleeting thought of Lawson being at the base to greet her bright and early tomorrow morning, likely after working for most of the night. 

With no neighbours around for miles, Monica often had to find her own entertainment. As Maria could hear the distant sounds of her daughter outside, she felt assured that Monica was just fine. 

Outside, Monica beamed and giggled with delight as she threw herself into Carol’s arms. Carol embraced her as she smiled in return then cooed. “It’s quiet, huh?” Monica tilted her head for a moment considering then leaned closer as she whispered. “Mom was helping Doctor Lawson with something, so she’s really tired.” Carol nodded and patted Monica’s back. “Then I’ll go and visit her tomorrow.” The subtlety not lost on Monica, her smiled brightened as she firmly embraced Carol.


End file.
